A G's Life
by jax2468
Summary: Allen has been hiding who he is from the whole order until 2 men show up and turn the whole Order upside down. ONE-SHOT!


**So another story in one noght? 0.0 i must have a muse! but i don't know what it is...ah well! so hope you enjoy! and btw i put so much time and effort into this one-shot i like to think of it as my baby.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jax: clamp.**

**Lenalee: clamp.**

**Jax: drill.**

**Lenalee: drill.**

**Jax: rights to -man.**

**Lenalee: ...you dont have that.**

**Jax: ****!**

* * *

People in the Black Order were surprised when they walked into the cafeteria and saw two men sitting side by side either glaring at one another or staring around the room, the one with dark eyes impatiently and the one with ice blue eyes passively with a small smile on his face as he looked around the room and its occupants.

Now the one with black eyes had black hair, a clean shaven face, expensive clothing of dark shades and a smirk upon his early 20 year old looking face. The man with ice blue eyes wore simple clothing of lighter shades, with a small smile which was surrounded by a beard upon his old weathered face blonde hair falling into his face.

The two were obviously waiting for someone and as they sat at the table; most of the finders and available exorcists had congregated to the cafeteria to see what would happen, curiosity taking over as the two weren't a threat seeing as the alarms didn't go off and the third exorcists didn't sense any dark matter coming from them. Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had joined the group of staring onlookers not 5 minutes ago when finally the person of the two men's time emerged, "ALLEN!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" the white haired male screamed, as he saw who yelled out his name.

"We came here because we need you back Allen." The older looking man stated at Allen's dumbfounded form.

"Stop sounding like we're so desperate G! We're not by the way. But it would be better for you to come back and work for us." The younger looking man insisted at Allen who looked like he could barely keep his grin in at the last sentence while taking a seat in front of the two.

"S stop that, you were the one complaining that work was getting to hard since Allen left."G said.

"So you're admitting that my job _was_ hard?" Allen said with a smirk (that the Order had never seen before, not even when Allen played poker) as he lent back in his seat.

"Arghhh! G now look what you've done." S stated dismayed at Allen's reaction.

"What tell the truth?" G asked perplexed.

"You and your damn virtues." S sighed out

"What's wrong with having morals?" G asked with a twinkle in his eye as he teased S.

"You're impossible." S said.

"You do know you sound like an old married couple when you argue, right?" Allen asked as he tried to contain his laughter at the two older male's actions. By now Allen's Watcher thought it was a good idea to make his presence known "Walker, who are these two and how do you know them?" Link asked as he looked at the two men with a calculating look.

"Why do you think you are to get that information?" S asked rudely

"Oh I'm sorry about him. By the way my name is … well just call me G, and this is S."

"And I know them because, before I joined the Order I worked for these guys for a while but went on… a leave of absence as they said that my job was 'So easy it wasn't worth the high ranking position you were in' but it seems it was harder then it looked now wasn't it?" Allen stated while directing the last part of his statement to the two men.

"Well you see…" G started.

"Lucia and Cindy would have kicked our ass's if we didn't go and get you." S stated making Allen break out into peals of laughter.

"Language." G reprimanded S.

"You made_ Lucia_ and _Cindy work _**together**? Wow you guys must have been desperate. They've never agree on anything." Allen chuckled out which made the Order think of Lavi and Kanda.

"Until now that is." G added.

"And if you hadn't have left we wouldn't have had to make them work together." S said.

"Who made me feel like I wasn't needed?" Allen asked.

"That's why we're here." S stated making Allen raise his eyebrow.

"We came here to say that we are sorry for everything that we have done." G said then looked to S.

"What?" S asked. G gestured to Allen S looked to Allen then rolled his eyes "Fine, fine I'm …s-s-s-so-so-" S tried to say but sounded like his tongue had stopped working.

Allen smiled "You can stop S I get the point, the fact you even tried to apologise shows how much you regret your action, but I still can't come back."

"WHY NOT? I JUST TRIED TO SAY SORRY AND YOU STILL WONT COME BACK WITH US?" S cried out loud making the Order members wince at the sheer volume, obviously this man got what he wanted.

Kanda thought it was time to say something as he stood up from his seat with his hand on Mugen hilt "If the moyashi doesn't want to go with you he doesn't have to." He said with his famous killer glare.

"SHUT UP PRETTY BOY!" S yelled while pointing at Kanda not even fazed by Kandas famous glare. Lavi and Lenalee had to pull a ragging Kanda back down to his seat while fighting back their giggles.

"S! For once don't let pride rule your actions." G cried out indignantly while Allen laughed at Kanda.

"And what else should I do? Be a charity case like you and let him go? We need him too much to do that! Be greedy for once! And you" S said now pointing from G to Allen "What about Thanatos?"

Allen's eyes narrowed "That was a low blow and you know it."

"Do you think _I_ care about honour? All I care about is going home tonight and not get a foot up my ass for not getting you back!" S cried out. But before Allen or G could respond Leverrier walked up to the table, anger evident in each step "May I ask why the three of you seem to be having a conversation of hiring an exorcist who belongs to the church and who also happens to be a Noah? Who wants the destruction of man-kind to work for you once more?" his anger barely detected in his voice.

"Yes, and it's even better if he is a Noah." S exclaimed making everyone in the room besides G and Allen gasping and realling in shock.

"How is it better if he's a Noah?" Lavi exclaimed which earned some approving calls from some of the finder and exorcists.

"Yes do tell how it is better?" Leverrier asked now suspicious of the two men only allies to the Earl would want another Noah running around.

"Simple then both me and G now somewhat own Allen." S said.

The room was stunned, Leverrier being the first to recover "I beg your pardon?"

Smirking and extending a hand towards Leverrier S said "The names Satan ruler of Hell or the Devil, which ever you prefer, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you Malcolm .C Leverrier." As his eyes now glowed a dark red and his teeth becoming sharp and pointed like that of a shark.

Realign back like he had been electrocuted Leverrier separated himself as much as possible from the extended hand, Link not far behind as he abandoned his post beside his charge the rest of the room shocked into total silence.

One brave soul in the sea of finders cried out "Prove it!" which got a murmur of both shushes and approval.

Smirking Satan waved his hand in front of the door to the cafeteria and a door 15 feet high, dripping with blood and covered in mutilated bodies wrapped in chains rose from the ground, creaking open the sound of screams and cries for mercy filled the room as a man no older than 30 appeared chained by the neck and ankles with a tray holding tea cups walked to the table holding his eternal master.

By the time that the man had made it to the table the Order members had backed away as much as possible from the gates that were obviously of hell. Placing the cups on the table, Satan waved his hands once more, making the chains on the door wrap around the man puling him back to its doors before closing with a thud and disappearing in a flash of fire.

Extending the tray to Allen and G, Satan asked "Tea?" while sipping his own cup. With a disapproving frown G refused while Allen took his own cup (much to the Orders surprise) and took a sip.

"Walker what the hell are you doing?" Link snapped angrily at his charge who was sitting comfortably with Satan himself.

"During the time I worked for him I learned that S here doesn't often share and when he does it is better to take the opportunity with open arms." Allen explained before taking another sip from his tea.

Being stupid or brave (no one could tell) Lavi asked boldly once more while his body shacked slightly in terror "Alright fine you're the devil. Then what does Allen and G have to do with you?"

Shaking his head G said "I thought it would be obvious to you seeing as you are a Bookman, but fine I am God or the Lord."

Again there was stunned silence there was Allen –their friend, comrade, and potential enemy – sitting with both The God and The Devil.

Turning to the two all powerful beings while the Order was quiet Allen spoke "I will not abandon my post here until this war is over, and when it is I will return back. But until then I am staying right here."

Sighing G rubbed his face with his hand and proposed "How about a compromise?"

Perking up slightly Allen raised an eyebrow and said "I'm listening."

"I will restore every broken piece of innocence and send 5 exorcists to the order safe and sound by the end of the month." G offered to Allen. The Orders eyes widened it would help out tremendously if Allen agreed with this deal. Smiling Allen nodded his head then looked to S "And you?"

Sighing as he knew this to be the only way to get Allen back, S thought for a moment and said "I'll destroy all level 1 akuma."

"No." Allen deadpanned with a blank face.

"And two's." S offered looking nervous.

"How about something to do with the Noah's?" Allen offered with a grin that looked like a cat that caught the canary.

"But, but, but-." S tried to reason before Allen interrupted "It's either me or your Noah's, choose. And need I remind you what will happen if you don't come back with me tonight hmm?"

"FINE! I'll make sure they will never reincarnate, that the Noah genes won't pass on to another human, satisfied?" S asked sarcastically.

"Very so we have a deal then gentlemen?" Allen agreed before sticking out his arm. Nodding G grasped Allen's outstretched hand then turned toward Satan who merely huffed before joining. A flash of white light appeared before dying down. Standing to their feet Satan left the Order with grumbles before disappearing in a flash of fire while God merely looked at Allen and smiled "It's good to have you back Allen." before disappearing in a flash of white light.

Smiling and leaning back in his seat Allen put his hands behind his head and blissfully sighed out "Life is good." Before he was bombarded from a certain group of exorcists, "Moyashi what the hell was that?" Kanda asked…well more like demanded.

"Interesting choice of words there Bakanda." Allen said while turning around to face the group before taking a sip of his tea.

"Seriously Allen-kun how did you end up working for both God and the Devil?" Lenalee asked honest curiosity in her voice.

"Simple I've worked with them all my …creation and I only stopped working for them about 5 years ago." Allen said non-caring as if it was normal to oppose the most powerful beings in the universe before finishing off his tea and placing it back on the table where it turned into dust and blew away in a non-existent wind.

"What do you mean by creation Walker?" Leverrier asked coming up behind the exorcists, now that … he was gone he was back to the old pompous and arrogant Leverrier that everybody knew.

"Simple I am not human." Allen stated.

"What do you mean not human? Surely you're joking Moyashi-chan." Lavi said not completely grasping how Allen, kind sweet Allen couldn't be human.

"Exactly as it sounds Lavi I'm not human, never have been and never will be." Allen responded with a shrug.

"Then what exactly are you Walker?" Leverrier demanded his eyes narrowing.

Smiling Allen said "I truly hate it when people don't work for something they want so I'll give you hints how about that?" his tone left no room for compromise.

"Alright Allen-chan, besides I've always loved riddles!" Lavi exclaimed loudly completely ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

Smiling at his friend Allen took a deep breath then began "I am the greatest gift to man and yet I am its greatest fear in life. What am I?"

By the blank looks on the others faces Allen sighed and spoke as if teasing "Ah it seems I have to give one last clue hmm? Alright my last clue is: I travel on a white horse."

It took only a matter of seconds for only Lavi to understand and breath out "No way."

"You know Usagi?" Kanda turned around and asked.

"Yes he does, I can sense that my secret is known by a human." Allen answered for Lavi an expectant look to his features.

"But that's impossible!" Lavi exclaimed eyeing Allen with both awe and fear in his eyes.

"You doubt what I am yet you met and spoke to both Satan and God themselves not 5 minutes ago?" Allen questioned, puzzled by the oddness of the assumption.

"But, that's, I mean, there is-." Lavi started to ramble before Kanda's temper got the better of him and finally cried out "Just what the hell is the Moyashi usagi?"

"He's death." Was Lavi's simple response.

The small group turned wide eyed then face Allen who merely had a small smile on his features eyes never leaving Lavi's "Exactly. Now if you will excuse me," Allen said standing up "I have 5 years of souls to guide. It was a pleasure knowing you all and I will visit as much as I can in my free time," As he walked towards the wall and turned to the small group of exorcists (Leverrier had fainted) "I truly do think of you three as my friends just as much as I would any angel or demon, well until next time. Good bye!" and with that he stepped into the shadows, disappearing.

* * *

**yes, i know it's a Grim reaper story, yes i know i have already done one. No i will not add to it. So tell me how i did. i am so proud of this one and i want to know how you think.**

**R&R **

**Jax**


End file.
